Goku get's a weird present on his birthday
by Android 18 4 ever
Summary: Goku is get's a gift of Bulma, but...what is it?


Goku get's a weird present on his birthday  
  
Goten walked out of school he is ready to face the biggest bully off the entire school but he may not cheat  
and that's not nice because Goten want's to cheat.  
"O,there are you,you little skwurp"said the bully.  
"Do you realy want to fight with me you bully,or do you want to throw the towel in the ring.You can choose now"said Goten.  
"I never throw the towel in the ring because I want to fight fight fight"said the bully.  
"Alright then.Trunks do you the works?"asked Goten.  
"Ye I will do the works.Alright are you ready to RUMBLE"yelled Trunks loudly that even the Z warriors can hear it. Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Chauchu, Yamcha etc. And they all gaterd around the bully and Goten. They wore all yelling:"C'mon Goten ye you can beat him up ye a right and a left no no the other right ye that right thats good".  
And the last punch was from Goten."And the winner is SON GOTEN!!!!"yelled Trunks.  
All of the Z warriors yelleded:"Hurray for son Goten hurray!!".And they all cheared.And Goten was happy,but when Goten and Goku came home............  
  
"Goku where have you bin. I waited al night here alone and you and the hole Z gang where celebraiting because, Goten beaten the bully from the entire school up. BUT THAT'S NOT A REASON ISN'T IT!!!!!!!!".  
"But Chichi......".  
"No buts Goku and you Goten go to bed. NOW I WANT EVERYBODY GONE AND LIVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!! And Goku I want to know where you are going".  
"Well I am going to Capsule Corp to ask Vegeta if he want to spar with me if that's okay with you that is".  
Chichi was now very angry at Goku.  
"NO, YOUR NOT GOING TO SPAR WITH VEGETA CAUSE YOU ARE NOW GOING TO CLEAN UP THE ENTIRE HUIS DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT GOKU AND IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU GET NO 200 SANDWICHES ANYMORE IS THAT CLEAR!!!!".  
"Yes Chichi I understand"said Goku soft.  
And with that Chichi cooled of.  
"I'm sorry Goku that I yelled hard to ye, I'm realy realy sorry can you ever forgive me".  
There was silence.  
"It's okay Chichi I forgive ye.But do I still have to clean the entire house?".  
"No,but tomorow you must".  
"But why Chichi?".  
"Because....."  
*Ding-dong*  
"O,there goes the doorbel I will open it".  
And there she was cute, guttely and beautiful.  
"Hey grandma"she say's.It was Pan the strongest little girl you evere nowned.  
"O,hey Pan what are you doing here don't you must be in bed right now?"asked Chichi.  
"Yes but,my mom and dad are yelling to eachother again and I tought that I could be able to fly to my grandparents and uncle"said Pan sad.  
"Who is at the door Chichi?O,it's you Pan but what are you doing here".  
"Gohan and Videl are yelling to eachother again.O Goku we have to stop this right now okay".  
"Okay.C'mon everyone.O ye, I almost forgat about it".  
"Forgat about what Goku?".  
"GOTEN WE ARE GOING TO GOHAN AND IF YOU ARE BORED THEN YOU CAN GO TO TRUNKS,OKAY?"  
yelled Goku.  
"Okay dad I will remember"yelled Goten.  
Goku,Chichi and Pan left the house.  
I am now home alone,but wait dad said that if I was getting bored I can go to Trunks ye that's what I will do I'll go to Trunks ye  
tought Goten.And he fleue to Trunks.  
  
~At Capsule Corps~  
  
*Ding-dong*  
"I'm comming"said a voice thru the other side of the door.Bulma opend the door.  
"Hey Goten are you looking for Trunks,well if you do his upstairs studding in his room for ones.Now tell me why are you here?".  
"Well I'm here because.......".  
"GOOOOOOTEEEEEEN"yelled a voice from out the kitchen and there she was the beautiful little princess of all saiyens and they call her:Bra briefs.(TETETEEEEEEETETEEEEEEETETETETETETETETETETETEEEETETEEEEETETEEEEETETETEEEE)(That was a wonderfull sound wasn't it.)  
"O,Bra how are you doing?"  
"It's doing good Goten and you?".  
"It's doing good to".  
"Are you looking for Trunks because he is now ready with studding".  
"Alright,then I will go to Trunks and talk to him for a whyle is that okay?".  
"Ye it's okay".  
Goten walked upstairs to the room of Trunks and knockt on the door.  
*Knock-knock*  
"Come in"said Trunks.  
Goten opened the door and sat down on the bed of Trunks cause there was no seets to sit on.  
"Wel,wel your room looks asome Trunks".  
"Ye I know but why are you here?".  
"I'm here because I was bored in the house and I don't know wat I can give my dad for a present for his birthday".  
"Well I don't know either wat to give your father for his birthday thats hard to think of because he is a very dumb man".  
Goten was angry.  
"My dad isn't dumb but your father is".  
And now Trunks was angry because Goten said that vegeta (prince of all saiyens)dumb was and thats not a good idea to tell that about vegeta.  
  
~At the house of Gohan~  
  
"Because of me Pan leave,no because of you Videl".  
"What!Because of me...Not because of me Gohan but because of you".  
"Why did I do that".  
"Because you are her dad and I am a sad mom of her and that is not good for Pan cause I love her and you not and......".  
*Ding-dong*  
"I'll open the door"said Videl.  
"No,I'll open the door"said Gohan.  
"No,I am".  
"No,I am".  
*Ding-dong*  
I think I will kick the door open if nobody inside the house the door will open the doortought Goku.  
And then Goku kicked the door open.  
Gohan and Videl began to shut there mouths because their door was broken.  
"Goku what was that for?"asked Chichi.  
"Well nobody in the house opened the door and that's why I kicked the door open".  
"What did you do to my door dad?".  
"What! your door,it's my door to you know".  
"Moooooomm.Daaaaaadd."said Pan sad.  
"What is it Pan?".  
"Don't talk the same like me Gohan.Cause I don't like that".  
"What!I didn't talk like you.Cause I don't like that either".  
Hey I know what I can do.I can cry and then my mom and dad will stop yelling I hopetought Pan.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"cryd Pan.  
"O Pan did we do somthing wrong hon?".  
"Yes".  
"O,we're sorry Pan can you ever forgive us?"asked Gohan.  
"Alright".  
"Well,are job here is done right Goku".  
"O yeeee,are job here is done.Well we're going home to eat cause I'm hongry".  
And they all laughed.  
When Chichi and Goku came home......  
  
~At the Son's residence~  
  
"Goten we're home!"yelled Chichi.  
But there was no answer.  
"Goten!".  
"Where is that boy.Goten I'm comming up and I hope that you are studying right now"yelled Chichi mad.  
When Chichi was upstairs then she saw no Goten and that mean's:"GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU.WHERE EVER YOU ARE I HOPE YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I'M ANGRY AND THAT'S NOT GOOD!!!!".  
  
~At the Capsule Corps~  
  
"Goten I think I heard your mother scream again.What did you do now?".  
"I don't know but I'm going to my mom anyways bey Trunks".  
"Bey Goten".  
"Goten wait"said Bulma.  
"What is it mother off Trunks?".  
"I know a wonderfull present for your dad".  
"What is the present then?".  
"A 2cv".  
"What is a 2cv?".  
"That is a car like a duck or so.Come with me then you will see what's a 2cv".  
Goten and Trunks where walking after Bulma then they came in the garage and there stood it,the 2cv.  
"Wow,did you made it yourself mom?".  
"Yes.And do you like it Goten?".  
"Do I like it, do I like it.I love it.This is a wonderfull car for my dad even for me I guess.And must I pay for it?".  
"No you don't have to pay for it. Cause your a friend of us".  
"GOOOOOOTEEEEEENN"yelled Chichi loud.  
"O I godda go.Bey".  
"And Goten...you must tell Chichi about the car alright?".  
"Alright.Bey".  
Goten flew of to his house.And when he came home.......  
  
~At the Son's residence~  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GOKU HE DESURVED NO ICECREAM CAUSE HE DIDN'T ASKED IF HE GO TO TRUNKS'S HOUSE AND THATS NOT NICE OF HIM!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Chichi.  
"But Chichi.......Do you remeber when I telled Goten when he get bored he can go to Trunks".  
"Um ye....O ye now I remember.O dear silly me".  
"Poor me and poor Goten".  
"Huh.Goten.I'll go to Goten and talk to him alright Goku.And you stay here".  
Goten was playing pokemon on his nintendo.And then Chichi knockt on Goten's door.  
*Knock-knock*  
"Come in".  
"Hey Goten".  
"O,it's you.What are you doing here?".  
"I'm sorry Goten,I realy am".  
"Yes I know".  
"Now what would you like to tell me about".  
"The mother of Trunks has a good present for dad's birthday".  
"And what is the present then".  
"A 2cv".  
"What is a 2cv Goten?".  
"That is a car like a duck or so.And if you want to see it then you can go to the mother of Trunks then.....Hey where are you taking me?".  
"I'm taking you to Bulma.I want to look at that 2cv what you just said.Bey Goku.".  
"Bey Honey".  
  
~At the Capsule Corp~  
  
*Ding-dong*  
"Trunks!!!"yelled Vegeta.  
*Ding-dong*  
"Trunks the bel goes!!!".  
*Ding-dong*  
"Trunks if you don't open the door then I will open it and kill you tomorow".  
"No daddy I will open the door for you"said Bra.  
"Alright then my little princess you open the door for the prince of all saiyens".  
Bra opened the door and there stood Chichi and Goten.  
"Hey Bra where is your mom? O there she is.Thanks Bra"said Chichi.  
"Hey Bulma".  
"O hey Chichi,what are you and Goten doing here?".  
"Well I want to see the present of Goku".  
"O the 2cv".  
"Yes the 2cv".  
"Alright then follow me to the garage".  
And they followed her.  
"Wow, that's a cool car Bulma.Did you made it yourself?".  
"Yes I made it myself.Do you like it?".  
"Ye I realy realy do".  
"Good".  
"And Goku's birthday is on friday and we have only 34 hours left".  
"And you know what".  
"What?".  
"I made a song about that car the 2cv and that song could we sing on Goku's birthday isn't that a great idea of me".  
"But how dus it goes?".  
"You'll see.And I will tell you this first that me and Vegeta are going to sing that song at Goku's birthday,but don't tell it to Goku yet okay?".  
"Okay Bulma...bey!C'mon Goten your father is hongry now I guess".  
"But Chichi,promise okay?".  
"Okay Bulma I promise I swear.Alright?And thanks for the gift,bey!"Goten flew with his mother home.  
  
~At Goku's birthday~  
  
"O thanks krillin boxing gloves".  
And then finally Bulma and Vegeta's present came up.  
"Here Kakarot it's huge and heavy but it's worth it and happy b-b-i-i-r-r-t-t-h-hday o I mean happy birthday Kakarot".  
There was a big silence.Vegeta never say's that to a friendly man like Goku.  
Goku unwrapt his present and everyone was so nervous about what Bulma and Vegeta had given Goku.  
"What is it Bulma?"asked Goku.  
"Don't you see it's a car and this is my latesed invention it called the 2cv.Don't you like it then?".  
"Wow this is so tomuche for me, it's beautiful guys I will drive tomorrow with it".  
"Wait Goku that's not all the gifts yet.Cause me Vegeta and the kids has a song with it.Would you like to hear it?".  
"I loved to".  
"Alright....Hit it".  
Then the song began.  
I'm sitting in my 2cv  
  
Trunks:Teteteeeeteteteeeee  
Vegeta: When I touch your curves  
it's more exiting than a kiss (hayeye)  
when I feel your motion  
I get so aroused (hoyeye)  
  
Bra: tetetenetetetene  
Bulma:this is a love song   
I wrote it just for you  
To be the only one  
who's driving you  
  
The whole family:  
I drive,drive,drive   
I'm surfin in my Döschewo 2x  
and I drive, drive, drive  
I'm sitting in my 2cv  
  
Trunks:teteneteteeeeteteneteteee  
Vegeta:When I see these sportly little jobs  
Speedin' up and rushing like mad  
however cool they're gonna be  
for me you are the hottest one (ye you are)  
  
Bra: Tetetenetetetenetetetene  
Bulma:This is a symphony  
performed just for you  
we're ready to get in  
and drive away  
  
The whole family:  
And I drive, drive, drive  
I'm surfin in my Döschewo 2x  
and I drive, drive, drive  
I'm sitting in my 2cv  
  
The kids:  
Tetenenetetenenene  
teteteeeeeteteteteee  
  
The whole family:  
And I drive, drive, drive (ye)  
I'm surfin in my Döschewo 4x  
and I drive, drive, drive (ye)  
I'm sitting in my 2cv  
  
And then everyone clapped for Bulma Vegeta and the kids.  
When it was late and everyone was gone then Chichi asked to Goku:"And do you loved your birthday dear?".  
"Yes,this birthday was like a 2cv".  
And they all lived happely  
ever after  
~The 2cv End~ 


End file.
